Forever
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Something bad is going to happen. Will it happen, or will it be stopped?


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

.: One last kiss :.

A scream pierced the darkness of the night. The bed sheets quivered as the boy trembled. He looked around the room anxiously in search of the cause for his nightmare. The room was empty, as empty as it had been when he had gone to sleep. He sighed and desperately tried to calm himself. Slowly his trembling ceased and the room was still once more. He couldn't remember exactly what had caused his nightmare. He hadn't had one since... he shuddered and changed his train of thought. The clock perched on his bedside table rolled another number and the minutes began to pass. He found himself counting down the seconds to sunrise instead of sleeping as he should have been. His first day as a jounin about to rise and all that. Nevertheless there he sat watching the clock. The sun started to fill the world with a hazy light and he quickly got out of the bed.

He forced himself out the door. He had a strange feeling that wouldn't leave him. It nagged at him like a loose string, only he couldn't pull this one off. As he waited for his team the feeling only grew, but he couldn't find a reason for it, so he pushed it as far back as it would allow. They were three when the feeling reared its ugly head. He turned to see the final member flat on the ground. He yelled because that was all he could think to do, and because he finally realized how similar the feeling was to the one he'd had when... again he changed his train of thought. He wouldn't think of that. Not now.

.: Before I go :.

His teammates all walked knowing what was coming, but he knew something would go wrong. He just knew it. His eyes wandered to the dark haired boy at his side. Him. It would be him this time. Their eyes met. The boy frowned and turned away sharply. An ache started in his chest that had nothing to do with the skip it had made when their eyes met, or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself of. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the thought from his mind.

The idiot ran away, and all he did was stare after in shock. It was a mix of shock from what he had said, and what he'd realized at that exact moment. He watched for a moment, then the feeling overwhelmed him and he turned quickly to go the other way. He wouldn't do what he wanted to do. He had to stick to what was right. Even if it felt so wrong. The further away he got the worse he felt. The bad feeling pulled at him like a rope and he took off after the idiot. The idiot whom he loved.

.: Dry your tears :.

As always he was crying. It really made no sense. Who should cry over him, he hadn't cared at all. At least not until he had smacked him with the truth. It really made no sense at all. He was a worthless piece of trash, not worth crying over. He realized at that moment why he had been so frustrated by the endless tears. They were for such foolish reasons. Just like now. Tears should be held for appropriate times, they weren't meant for all to see. The pain from tears should be held for those who could understand the pain, or when there was no one there at all. The boy in front of him sniffled.

The tears were gone replaced by a determined look he hadn't ever seen. The amazement and the shock all mixed into one. They were safe. Or safe from their current enemy. The other, and Rin, were just feet away. After a few minutes of arguing with himself he joined Obito. He couldn't stop the idiot now. Even if he told him what he knew would happen, there was nothing that could stop him, not when they were so close to rescuing her. The girl that he loved. The realization didn't hit him as hard as he thought. It didn't hit him at all in fact. He just stood next to him and stared at the enemy. They looked imposing, or at least he hoped they did.

.: It is time :.

There was no way that they were all surviving. He knew that. He looked over to the dark haired idiot and knew that was true, but he had to try. It was all he could do. Even if he died it would be better. No one would miss him. And even if they did, they would soon forget the angry boy who stuck too strictly to the rules, they would move on, and he would be forgotten. He had decided as soon as he rescued Rin that he would do that. For them.

His plan was interrupted, and destroyed almost as soon as he thought of it. Instead of him staying back and them going on, he was looking down on a dying idiot. Exactly what he had known would happen happened. He hadn't done anything. He'd failed. Failed. He had betrayed them, and he was getting rewarded. He looked down and realized he couldn't deny him. He would take it, and use it. And always remember.

.: To let you go :.

The look Rin gave him hurt worse than the pain in his eye. It hurt him because it jumbled his emotions together. The fact that he was feeling at all was painful enough, but the anger that she hadn't loved _him, _and the horror that she loved him it was all so wrong. She finally did leave him, but he didn't remember anything but that. Her leaving, then nothing.

There was nothing for a long time, until a quiet voice started urging him to wake up. A voice he knew, and couldn't believe he was hearing. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him. When he felt soft fingers on his cheek he knew it was a trick. "You made a promise." He had. He had. He opened his eyes, but there was nothing there, nothing but black. His eyes closed again and he felt the fingers rub across his confused brow. "Wake up." A soft touch on his lips finally woke him.

.: One last kiss :.

He woke with a scream. This one was out of sorrow and not of fear. He had the same nightmare he had had every night since they'd gotten back, only this was now a memory deeply ingrained that he would never break himself of it. He sighed and laid back. His hands locked over his eye and lip. There was nothing he could do now. He'd wasted his chance to do anything before, and now he was regretting it. He would live forever knowing he could have done something.

He now knew why his father had saved his companions, and why he had died. The knowledge that you could have done something, it ate fiercely at your mind. He wouldn't follow his father's footsteps though. He wasn't just living for one anymore. He had to see the future for the idiot that had given him his eye. The idiot he loved, the idiot who would never see the future.

* * *

A/n: Well this is alot like my other KakaObi, but oh well... I was listening to 'Forever' by Papa Roach and the last line immediately reminded me of Kakashi and Obito... (The Paramoure Sessions is a great cd you should definitely check it out.) I hope you like it. And as always reviews are very welcome. 


End file.
